When The Doctor Interferes
by ladymiyah
Summary: Ianto has a way to destroy the 456 without anyone dying, and the plan is about to be put into action. Lookout 456, you messed with the wrong Torchwood. This is a Janto fiction and it is also a 'fix-it' fiction as Ianto dying made me cry. Fair warning.


When The Doctor Interferes

Ianto is quite cool in this and less like an office boy that occasionally uses a gun. This is set in children of the earth but with a different ending. You will understand how Inato knew what he was doing in the flashback.

Ianto and Jack were running, on their way to the Thames MI5 building, and Ianto had just gotten off the phone with his sister. He knew people were listening on the line and that they wouldn't stop looking for them just because he had warned them, but he did it anyway. He had to make sure he had done everything he could to protect at least some children, just in case the plan failed, and Ianto didn't mean Jack's plan.

They arrived at the MI5 building just as Lois was supposed to be telling the government just how this was going to go; aliens were Torchwoods area, they would deal with it, the government needed to learn to stay out of the big boys game.

As the old man in charge of the Thames MI5 headquarters lead Jack and Ianto up to the room of the 456, Ianto pulled him over to talk privately without Jack hearing, "I want every person in this building clothed in gas masks and out of the building by the time Jack and I reach that room, am I clear?" His voice was stern and his tone left no room for questions.

"Yes sir" the man replied quickly before quietly giving the orders into his radio, he understood from the tone that Ianto was very serious.

And so it was that by the time the men reached the...um...'conference' room every other person had been swiftly and quietly evacuated from the building, what was amusing was that Jack was so set on his task he didn't even notice.

The government watched in awe as Ianto and Jack spoke with determination to the 456, as if they as nothing to fear, and if things went the way Ianto planned, then they wouldn't.

"I'm captain Jack Harkness, I've dealt with you lot before," Jack began, no fear evident in his voice, "I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want."

"You yielded in the past" replied the irritating voice of the 456.

"And don't I know it. I was there; in 1965 I was part of that trade. That's why I'm never going to let it happen again." Jack's voice was laced with regret.

Understanding that both Jack and the 456 were preoccupied with each other, Ianto edged his way over to the laptop connected to the speakers that the 456's voice came out of and discreetly plugged a small, cylindrical looking piece of tech into it. No one noticed him.

"Explain" replied the monotonous voice of the 456.

As the still unnoticed tech loaded Ianto turned to look at the computer, one eye still on the conversation going on, and silently typed in a password known only to him and one other. The file loaded and he began to type in some codes that would have appeared as nothing more than jumbled numbers to anyone else. Codes accepted the file began to download and Ianto turned the majority of his attention back to the conversation.

"There's a saying here on earth, a very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it: An injury too one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy the human, race is the finest species in the universe." Jack's words struck a small chord in most of the people watching, his voice showed that he meant every word.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he directed his body so that it hid the downloading software and spoke his first words since entering the room, "Never mind the philosophy, what he's saying is you're not getting one solitary, single child. The deal is off."

Jack's eyes flicked to Ianto, "Uh, I liked the philosophy" His tone was almost whining.

Without averting his eyes from the 456 Ianto answered, "I gathered."

"You yielded in the past, you will do so again" the 456 replied and it was obvious that it thought very little of the human race.

"In the past the numbers were so small they could be kept secret, but this time that is not going to happen" jack's tone had an underlining of determination, "We've recorded everything, all the negotiations, everything the politicians said, everything that happened in this room. And those tapes will be released to the public, unless you leave this planet for good."

"You yielded in the past, you will do so again" the 456 said again and it was obvious it hadn't really listened to Jack.

The file had downloaded now and Ianto's hand hovered steadily over the one button he would need to press to start and end everything in one swoop. The time was almost upon them.

"When people find out the truth you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you," Jack's words and voice were even stronger now, "that might be a fight you think you can win, but in the end of it, the human race, in defence of its children, will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them into battle, then I will"

Ianto spoke, determination and pride shining in his own voice, "You've got enough information on this planet, check your records; his name is Captain Jack Harkness. Go back a hundred and fifty years and see what you're facing."

"This is fascinating, isn't it?" Began the 456, "The human Infant Mortality rate is twenty nine thousand one hundred and fifty eight deaths per day. Every three seconds, a child dies. The human response is to accept and adapt."

Jack's voice was laced with steel, "We're adapting right now, and we're making this a war."

Ianto knew it was almost time and he narrowed his eyes in determination, knowing what it meant if he failed in his task.

His hovering hand did not shake once under the pressure.

"And the fight begins" Replied the voice of the 456.

Ianto didn't think before he slammed his hand down on that button, releasing the file, the virus, the frequency into its intended destination.

After his quick reaction one loud and quick beep sounded through the room.

Ianto sighed in relief as he closed his eyes and sank to the floor as if he had been completely drained. Jack rushed over to him, worry clouding his face, as he began to ask Ianto rushed questions.

Then the screaming began.

* * *

_Ianto was alone in the hub as he had stayed late to finish his work, despite Jack trying to coax him to go home with him. He had a lot of paperwork to catch up on as he had been doing quite a few field missions lately._

_His head suddenly jerked up as he heard a strange noise come out of nowhere and wind picked up inside the hub, scattering his paperwork._

_Ianto pulled out his gun and pointed it at the strange blue phone box that had situated itself in front of him._

_Slowly, almost tauntingly, the door opened, and to Ianto's surprise, a human looking male and equally human looking female walked out, full of confidence._

_Ianto spoke, his voice screaming of cautiousness, as he peered quizzically at the new comers, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

"_Woah there, let's put the gun down, shall we?" Spoke the male in a neutral tone, "My name is The Doctor."_

_Ianto's eyes widened further as he began to lower his gun, "The Doctor? As in 'has a Tardis that looks like a blue phone box and can 'fix' Jack' the Doctor?_

"_Yes"_

"_Jack isn't here at the moment."_

"_Oh, I know, I came to speak to you, Ianto Jones."_

_By now Ianto had completely sheathed his weapon but his eyes snapped back to The Doctor's at this. "Why?" he asked._

"_A terrible evil is about to come to this world and I would like you to carry out a plan for me that will counteract it..." said the Doctor._

_And so Ianto listened for the next half hour as the Doctor and his partner explained to him what would be needed of him when this great danger occurred. They explained when the plan would have to be put into action and how he would know if it had worked._

_By the end of it all Ianto was undoubtedly shocked but absolutely ready and determined to do what it took to save the world._

_Seeing his determination and resolve the Doctor handed over to him the file he would need to save everyone before wishing him good luck and turning to leave._

_The Doctor then paused, "I just remembered Ianto, I finally found what Jack has been asking me for, "He handed over to Ianto a small needle in a little box, "When the one has been saved and everyone's settled down, inject this into him. Trust me; I couldn't give him a greater gift if I tried. I hope you two are happy together," here a sly smirk worked its way onto his face, "Until the day that the two of you die."_

_And with these strange words he was gone._

_Ianto would spend the rest of the night pondering these words before their meaning occurred to him, and when they did a small, but sift and contented smile spread on his face._

_Ianto spoke not a word of his meeting with the Doctor to anyone._

* * *

Jack's head whipped round to face the tank of the 456 and his mouth and eyes widened in horror and disbelief; as did everyone else's watching.

The 456 was screaming at a painful pitch as it occasionally banged itself against the inside of the unbreakable tank. This gave the appearance that it was writhing about from pain and probably some fear as well.

Ianto's eyes were open by this point and Jack was witness to the cold look in Ianto's gaze as he watched the 456 with no emotion but almost cruel satisfaction on his face.

Jack realised that Ianto had planned and done this.

The ear-splitting screams became choked gurgles as deep red blood spattered against the glass moments before the 456 spontaneously combusted.

Everyone who had watched this spectacle sat in stunned silence as they stared unblinkingly at the screens in front of them. One thought ran through all of their heads, 'What in all the worlds just happened?'

Jack caught Ianto as he collapsed from utter relief and sheer happiness at the burden of the world being lifted off his shoulders.

Jack stared unthinkingly down at Ianto a he held him tight is his arms, shock coursing through his system. He didn't know what to think, after all, he had just watched the man he loved save the world with a click of a button.

Gwen was the first of everyone to gather enough courage to ask the one question everyone was thinking, "What just happened Jack?" came through the com and was heard by everyone in the absolute silence despite the sound almost being silent itself.

"I don't know Gwen." Was his smart reply, "All I know right now, is that Ianto just saved the world. He is going to have some serious explaining to do when he wakes up." Jack was silent for another minute, a look of wonderment on his face as he gazed down at Ianto. Then he reverted into boss mode as he finally got his wits about him, "Alright, government officials, you stay in that boardroom and you do nothing to Lois. Gwen, get Rhys. We are going to that board room and when Ianto wakes up he can explain what happened to all of us."

With that Jack stood up, gently shifting Ianto into a comfortable position in his arms, and purposefully strode out of the building.

6 Months Later

Everything was finally back to normal.

There had been quite the uproar when what the government were planning to do was let loose to the public; to put it simply, people weren't happy.

However things had finally calmed down and people had gone back to their everyday lives, choosing to move on from the disaster that had almost occurred.

Ianto was cleaning up his desk when he found it, the little box that the Doctor had given him. With the finding of it he remembered what it was and the Doctor's little message of what it was for. A small smile spread across his face at this memory.

Gripping the box in his hand he went to tell Gwen and Rhys of what it was and what it did so that they wouldn't be surprised if Jack collapsed or something. Ianto then made his way up to Jack's office, closing the door behind him.

Jack looked up from his paperwork, a soft loving look coming into his eyes as he saw who it was. He placed his pen down and smiled at Ianto, the question of what he wanted written on his face.

The small, soft smile still on his face, Ianto made his way round the desk and began to kiss Jack.

Jack was oblivious to Ianto's hands as he kissed back willingly and passionately. That was, until a needle was jammed into his neck.

He gasped as he pulled away from his lover, his hand rushing up to slap over the spot where the needle had just been, his eyes wide and somewhat unfocused.

Jack stayed in this state of almost frozen bliss for ten minutes, Ianto watching him like a hawk, before he snapped out of it.

Ianto held Jacks gaze when it was raised to meet his and his eyes were full of love as Jack asked cautiously, "What was that Ianto?"

Ianto's smile was almost smug as he replied, "The Doctor's last gift to you Jack. It removed your immortality."

Jack gasped again as a smile of complete happiness spread across his face at the thought of never having to outlive the people he loved again. Without even registering his actions he jumped up and gathered Ianto into his arms as he kissed him with a kiss so full of passion it made Ianto feel dizzy.

The next kiss was tenderer, full of love, as Jack, knowing he would not out live Ianto, poured all of the love he felt for Ianto into that kiss. Finally telling Ianto, without words, that he loved him.

Ianto reciprocated with just as much passion as he too told the story of his love for Jack through this tender but passion filled kiss.


End file.
